The Darkest Part of Midnight
by Edward Sparkles
Summary: After being abandoned by the love of his life Christine, the Phantom finds his life being turned around before his eyes by a young girl named Aurora. However, his new companion may hold a mysterious connection to his former life.


_The Phantom of the Opera_

Abandoned. Once again, he was alone; Left to sort through his sorrow, anger, and pain by himself. Soon he would be forgotten by the world like an old news story. As the phantom watched the woman that he loved desert him in the arms of another man, he couldn't help but smirk. _He, _the horrific "Phantom of the Opera", was actually allowing Christine, his heart and soul, to _leave _through his own lair when he was perfectly capable of stopping them. No. He had spared that pathetic man Raul's life just to watch in despair as they ran away together. Forever.

Christine had been everything to him. Often at times he would catch himself thinking about the woman every minute of every day. From the time that he had ever first laid eyes on the maiden from the depths of the opera house to when he first heard her beautiful song for the first time, he knew that Christine would be his one day. Yet now he was letting his life slip through his grasp as she abandoned him just like how everyone else he had ever cared about had before.

The Phantom could hardly even explain how he felt. He had actually _cared _about another human being in his life and Christine might have actually returned the feelings.. However, his feelings had gotten the better of him. He had not shown her the one thing he had wanted- Compassion. Despite his selfishness, she had managed to overcome his aggressive behavior (His decrepit face as well.) and prove to him that some people in the world actually had sympathy for creatures in the world- such as himself- and saw past the outside.

The Phantom was now alone yet again in his hidden lair. Heartbroken, he reached down and began searching for his white half-mask that had fallen to the floor previously. After several minutes of hunting for the face mask, he returned empty-handed without the slightest clue of its whereabouts. Instead he reached into the drawer of a vanity decorated with black and red candles and pulled out his white full mask.

Carefully, he Phantom slid the mask back to its proper location on his face- Covering his scarred figure yet again. He could feel his energy slowly seeping back within his body at last. After checking his appearance in one of the many (Now broken,) mirrors scattered throughout the upper half of the room one last time, he passed out from exhaustion as a result from the events of that day. He was not looking forward to continuing life anymore.

*****

The next day the Phantom awoke to the sound of voices above him. Suddenly, a thought of hope jolted him wide awake. Maybe Christine had returned to the opera house! The Phantom swiftly glided through his lair to the steps that lead to the theater. His heart sank when he noticed that it was just a group of people who had finally decided to clean up the mess that he had caused the previous night. Shrapnel pieces of broken chandelier crystals and burnt wood were scattered amongst the wreckage of what used to be the beautiful "Opеra Populaire".

Silently, the Phantom cursed himself. Even though he _knew _that it was just his imagination, he had developed a false sense of hope. He slumped to the ground by the canal, defeated. Throughout the past couple of days, he had become a pathetic shell of his former self. Never before had he cried over a human before. Never before had he been this... _woman-like _with his emotions. He gazed down at the water's surface, watching the shades of blue and black dance with the ripples of the waves. The Phantom's reflection gazed back at him with the same somber expression on its distorted face.

No longer able to bear the silent atmosphere of his abode, he crawled through a tunnel that led to the outside world. The icy November night air stung his lungs with every breath he took. He grasped the hood of his cloak and quickly pulled it over his face.

The whole city seemed eerily quite- As if time had stopped when the opera house crashed to the cold ground. People were beginning to gather in small clusters around he rubble, probably spreading rumors about all of the horrific things the Phantom had done to cause such a catastrophe. Disgusted at mankind's ignorance, he continued walking down the cobblestone path. He didn't really care where the endless road took him- As long as it was away from the defeated atmosphere of the Opera House. Throughout the night he continued through the dark, unlit streets of Europe with each step getting him farther and farther from Christine.

Finally, he reached a small dark clearing in the shadows of the _Les Terribles _cemetery house. It was now around dawn, and people were beginning to litter the narrow streets. He slumped against the corner of the cold stone building, exhausted. Quietly, he began closed his eyes and began singing to himself. The song was a deep depressing lullaby about nightmares and the creatures of the dark.

Unbeknownst to the Phantom, a little girl had heard him singing from the streets and reluctantly approached the shadowed man. She stood there for awhile, listening to the strange man's voice day crescendo into the final notes of the song. Finally, she addressed the man.

"You have a beautiful voice, monsieur."

The Phantom's eyes shot open. He hadn't been aware of the girl standing there.

"Insolent child! Hasn't anyone ever told you to be wary of who you approach?"

The girl was young, maybe 10 or 11. She had pale blonde hair that draped over her shoulders with emerald colored eyes. She was wearing a faded white blouse with a light pink skirt.

"I-I'm sorry. I just heard someone's voice when I was walking through the street, and I was curious as to who would be singing this early in the morning. Forgive me," The girl stammered.

The Phantom glared at the girl, his eyes burning into her. Slowly he began walking towards the girl. "You are ignorant, my dear. What business do you have walking the streets so early?"

The girl stood her ground and returned the gaze at the masked man who was now only a few feet away. "My mother. She has been sickly and I was told to do a few errands while she is ill. Besides," she paused. "Early in the morning is the best time to find something new."

"So what is your name, then?"

No reply.

"Feeble child, are you deaf?!? I asked you what they call you!"

The girl took a few steps backwards, surprised by the man's sudden tone. "M-My name is Aurora, sir. Aurora Hayter." She clasped her hands in front of her nervously. "You?"

"My name does not matter. Most creatures have forgotten my true persona anyway."

Aurora sighed with frustration. "Then what are you doing here?"

The Phantom turned away from the girl. "My business is my own." A cold wind blew, pulling down the Phantom's hood and revealed his mask. He panicked and quickly pulled his hood back up, being careful not to touch his mask.

Aurora giggled. "Why are you wearing such a fancy mask out here? You look silly!" Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "I figured it out! You are on your way to a dance, and you stopped here to rest! And you were practicing your singing for it! It all makes sense now! Duh!"

She made a motion where she smacked her forehead with her hand.

The Phantom made a fist in his gloves. "Did I not just say that my business was my own? This silly mask is the only thing keeping me sane! Now leave me be, fool!" He quickly turned around, sending his cape flourishing as he ran. The wind blew down his hood, and he could hear terrified whispers of his name as he ran past crowds of people. He slowed down as he approached the road leading to an abandoned church. For some reason, he had the eerie feeling in his spine that he was being watched. He quickly turned a corner and hid behind a pillar by the entrance of the church. Behind him, he could hear the soft patter of footsteps following him. Trying to be as silent as possible, he peeked out from behind the pillar.

A few yards away, a dark shadow was lurking in the shadows of an elm tree, staring at the Phantom from its hiding spot. The Phantom's hand brushed against his rapier concealed by his cape. He jumped out from the pillar and glided at a blinding speed towards his stalker. He grabbed the shadow by the neck and lifted it off the ground, withdrawing his rapier. The creature squirmed in his grasp as the air was forced from its lungs.

"S-stop... I can't... breathe."

"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't slit your throat right now."

"You wouldn't!" It screamed.

The Phantom laughed menacingly. "You wouldn't be any different. I've killed plenty of others- I have the blood of countless souls on my hands."

"It's me, Aurora! Please...!"

The Phantom looked at the face of his pursuer. Sure enough, it had blonde hair and green eyes. He released his grip on her frail neck and threw her to the ground. She coughed and drew the cold air back into her lungs.

The Phantom grumbled to himself and sheathed his sword. "Why do you insist on following me? Are you that persistent that you would almost end your life," he paused. "_stalking _me like a shadow? What do I posses that would interest a girl such as yourself?"

Aurora shakily stood up and supported herself on the wall. "Well, I find you interesting, I guess. Almost mysterious. As everyone knows, mysteries were meant to be solved. So I guess that makes me your personal detective or something, monsieur." She giggled as she said the word detective.

"You would not be as likely to stalk me if you knew of my true nature. What many seem 'mysterious' to you frightens others. It would be wise for you to not continue down this path unless you crave nightmares." The Phantom replied solemnly.

"...So does that mean you'll tell me your name now...?"

The Phantom looked at the girl. She was looking right at him, her eyes full of curiosity and excitement- Just like how Christine used. to watch him. In his mind, he was contemplating over how innocent this girl was and if he would really be that cruel to terrorize and crush her hopes. "Erik. My name is Erik."

If he would have told Aurora that his other persona was the feared _Phantom of the Opera,_ she would surely flee in terror. _Not yet... _The Phantom thought to himself. He was amused by this girl's energy and optimism of life. She had not yet been tainted by the poisons of the world around her: Prejudice, lies, betrayal, greed .poverty, _hatred_...

"Eric?" Aurora questioned, "You don't really look like an _Eric _to me."

The Phantom smirked. "Oh really, now? Then what do I look like?"

"I don't know. Maybe a _Christopher_ or a _Constantine_ or something. They're more of your darker sort of names, you know?" She looked over at the sun, which was now beginning to set below the tree line. She stood up from the wall and brushed the dust off from her skirt with her hands. "It's almost dark. Mother will be wondering where I have been all day and the last thing she needs right now is to worry about me, especially in her condition. I should probably be returning to her now. Until tomorrow, Monsieur Eric."

"Eri_k_ ," He corrected, putting an emphasis on the K sound.

Wait.... did she say _tomorrow...?_

_*****_

The next day when Aurora approached the abandoned church, she could hear a sweet- almost spellbinding- sound pour out of the church. The deep notes and dips in the music made her soul feel like it was flying. It made her feel lighthearted and as if the song was calling straight to her. She quickly followed the beautiful sounds until she stumbled upon the church's pipe organ. The musician of the serenade was none other than Erik, who was playing gracefully as if he wasn't even aware of the person now standing directly behind him.

"Greetings, child." He didn't miss a single note as he talked.

"What is this piece called.?" Aurora questioned as she closed her eyes and let the tones sink right into her very soul.

"Au Memoir Dе Florѐnce. Composed on the deathbed of Monsieur Daphne Ciccino."

"It sounds too beautiful to have been made during such a mournful occasion."

"Some of the greatest things come in the face of death, child. That's why this is one of my favorite pieces." The Phantom noted as he hit the last epic notes of the song.

Aurora walked up the steps leading towards the organ and sat on the other end of the bench, next to the Phantom. "Please, keep playing."

The Phantom hesitated; Immediately he became self-conscious of the presence of the girl so close to him. After sitting for a few minutes in silence, Erik slowly nodded his head. Once again his fingers returned to their position on the gleaming white keys. This song was incredibly faster than the previous, and the Phantom's fingers moved like lightening across the keys- Never missing a note.

Aurora closed her eyes and intently listened to the prelude. "What's this one called? It sounds more hard and... _angrier _than the last one, I guess you could say."

The Phantom kept his eyes focused on his playing as he spoke. "This is a piece from _Otello_. I learned it back from when I was a child." As he said those last words, a distant look crossed his face and the song slowly faded out.

"Eric?"

The Phantom snapped back into reality. He realized that he had been sitting still mid-chord for several minutes, and Aurora had a worried expression plastered on her face. "Hm?"

"You kind of zoned out there."

"Did I?"

"...You're strange, monsieur."

"Yes. Now tell me, Aurora, do you any experience at music?" The Phantom questioned her.

She paused to think. "Um.... not really. My aunt tried to give me voice lessons once and I used to have a piano instructor, but no. Well, I mean I DO- but,"

"Show me."

Aurora stared at him, her eyes full of surprise. "No, I-I couldn't! I don't remember any of-"

"Now." Eric demanded as he placed the girl's hands in the proper position atop the keyboard. Aurora shuddered. The man's hands felt cold and clammy- almost dead- even through his thin black gloves.

"My apologies..." He muttered as he quickly withdrew his hands.

The feeling of his cold hands sent chills down her spine. It was if he wasn't even human, as if he were a cold shadow of the night drawing the life out of his victims. She shook the thought out of her head as she slowly began experimenting with the keys. "I really don't remember anything. I have no idea how to even start..."

The Phantom looked at the girl as if he was staring at Aurora's very soul; his face a blank, contemplating slate. "Just play whatever feels natural. Whatever your heart commands your fingers to do. Pursue it." .

No response.

"Child, you are beginning to try my patience. I am not one to judge others based on their talents, but I do not respect those who don't have the heart to try."

Aurora thought about his words. It wasn't really that she was shy; It was the feeling that the abandoned church gave off. The entire complex was made of broken down stone and wood. The once beautiful mosaics depicting angels praying in the light were now just dusty shattered-in pieces of glass that sent the light sprawling in different directions. The entire church was eerily quite except for the occasional shouts of people in the streets; It was as if the mosaic angels had stopped time to listen to Erik's beautiful compositions.

He sighed and threw his head back, giving up. Slowly he regained his composure and slowly played a simple one-handed song piece on the higher notes of the organ.

Aurora looked at Erik as if she had been woken up. "Cantatе Domino."

He nodded. "Very good."

Aurora smiled. Her mother had sung this lullaby to her as an infant; She would come into her room every night , place her in her lap, and gently sing this song while rocking her in her arms. Thinking back to it, Aurora could still remember her warm voice enveloping the room. Once asleep, she would place her back into her little cradle and whisper in her tiny little ear, "Sweet dreams, my love." Then she would kiss her on her forehead and quietly leave the room as to not disturb her. Just thinking about herself as a baby always put a silly grin on her face. Slowly she began singing as the familiar words came to her lips.

_Cantatе Domino._

_Cantatе Domino._

_A joyful song of praise,_

_Ten-thousand voices raise._

_Cantatе Domino!_

The song ended. It had not been the most angelic singing he had ever heard, but he had enjoyed her mellow, innocent voice. Just the thought that someone- besides Christine- had actually trusted him enough to sing filled him with the strange feeling of benevolence.

"I don't see why you're so shy, child. Your voice is beautiful."

Aurora looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded.

She smiled and leaped off the bench to the stone floor, sending a cloud of dust into the air. "I can't wait to go home and tell mother!" she stated excitedly. The Phantom quickly stood up off of the bench and grabbed Aurora by the collar of her blouse.

"No. You mustn't tell a soul about me. For your own sake." he growled into her ear. "Understood?"

The girl's face turned white. She nodded reluctantly at Erik's request.

"Good." He released Aurora's collar and sent her sprawling to the floor. "My apologies..." he muttered again as he climbed a set of spiraling stairs leading up to what she assumed was where he slept- _IF _he ever did sleep.

"Wait! Monsieur Eric!" She raced after him up the stairs but he had already disappeared into the shadows.

*****

Aurora continued visiting Erik every day for about an hour and Erik continued giving her short lessons in the shadows of the church. He gave her lessons on properly playing the piano, violin, voice lessons, or whatever she felt like learning that day. He even gave her a brief lesson on sword fighting once. Some days, he was just too emotionally distraught, so he just told her to go home without a lesson.

Even though Aurora was always annoyingly optimistic and full of energy, he enjoyed talking to the girl. Even though she had known him for about three weeks now, not once did she ever attempt to remove his mask or question why he was so anti-social. It was as if she knew that his mask was emotionally connected to him and was almost afraid of what would happen to her friend if she even brought up the subject.

One day however Aurora never showed up at the church begging him for another lesson. Thinking back on it, the Phantom couldn't remember a day since he met her that she _didn't _show up. Curious about the girl's whereabouts, he wrapped himself sully in his black cloak and set off into the streets.

Even though he made sure that he was well covered, the frosty December air still bit at the exposed flesh on the good half of his face (The other side was, of coarse, covered up by his usual mask.) The Phantom swiftly made his way through the shadows of the city while trying not to be seen. The streets were, like always, were jostling with groups of gossiping people, proving his task to be rather difficult. Eventually, he came across his target; Aurora was standing off to the side of the street with two much older boys blocking her path.

"Where ya going, Aurora?" one of the boys sneered at her. He had short, messed up hair covered by a brown cap with freckles sprawled across his face. The other boy was around the same age as the first boy except he was a few inches taller with blonde hair.

"Yeah, where are you going? Shouldn't you be home looking after your _mommy_?"

They both laughed and high-fived each other.

"No, Jon, I'm going to visit a friend. Please let me pass." Aurora replied calmly as she attempted to step around him. Jon quickly moved in front of her and pushed her down to the gravel road, where the other boy kicked her in the side.

Unable to watch the scene anymore, the Phantom quickly cut between Aurora and the boys and grabbed them both by the wrists before they had time to kick her again.

"What do you think you're doing, creep? Mind your own business why don't ya?" Jon sneered at Erik as they both tried to struggle out of his grip.

The Phantom glared at the boy with his dark black eyes. Suddenly, his grip tightened around their wrists. "Wretched little souls, have you not the slightest bit of decency? It was people like you who made me hate life as a child." His hand slid over mask and, making sure Aurora could not see him, he slid the mask off of his face and exposed the abhorrent half of his face; The side which looked like acid had been thrown on it and melted the flesh off.

Their eyes grew wide in horror, and they let out a terrified wail as if they had seen the devil himself. The Phantom released his grip on they boys and let out a maniacal laughed as they stumbled backwards trying to get away from the creature. No doubt they would ever approach Aurora again.

He replaced his mask and turned back towards Aurora. She was now sitting up on the gravel with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"What was THAT about, Erik?"

"What was what?" he replied calmly.

"That thing. You removed your mask and the color drained from their faces as if they had just seen a ghost or something."

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Your face.... they seemed afraid of-"

"Is there something wrong with my face?" the Phantom interrupted.

"I don't know- No. It's just that, you know. They seemed kinda-"

"Are you injured?"

"Quit trying to change the subject!" Aurora stared at him as if she was trying to imagine what had frightened the boys so much. She sighed. "No, I don't think so. My ankle hurts a little and my shoulder is bleeding some, but no."

Erik kneeled down to examine her injuries. Her shoulder had a deep gash on the side and blood was beginning to seep through her blouse. Gently, the Phantom scooped her up off the ground and held her against his chest. "Just forget what you just saw, child. You need to be home."

Aurora was dazed at what she had just witnessed. Not only had he mysteriously come out of the shadows to scare off those guys (How she had no clue whatsoever) he was now actually _carrying _her back home. This guy was weird... As she was being carried, Aurora noticed that Erik's eyes never left her once, not even to check where he was going. It was as if he had a map in his head and he knew every exact corner and street. More mysteriously, he actually knew where she lived.

When they reached the small little cottage that Aurora called home, the Phantom noticed that there was an extravagant carriage parked out front of the house.

"Aunt Daae is here!" Aurora exclaimed.

The word _Daae _hit him like a storm. She couldn't possibly b_e t_alking about his Daae, could she? It was impossible... "Daae...?" he manag_e_d to utter.

"Yes. My aunt is here to probably check on my mom. She's amazing! She used to sing at an opera house before it burned down, I think. People said that she had gotten voice lessons by the feared _The Phantom of the Opera_!" She took a special point in emphasizing his name with a dramatic tone.

".....Really now...? How interesting." His voice trembled. Christine Daae was this girl's aunt! She was here, in this girl's house, right in front of him. "Are you fit to walk?"

"Yes, but you must come in and meet my family, Monsieur Eric!" She exclaimed as he gripped his hand and dragged him into the house.

The rooms were bare with hardly any furniture in them. The living room contained only a few chairs, a simple wooden table, and a few colorful vases filled with dying flowers. Aurora continued dragging him through a hallway that opened up into a small bedroom where two people sat talking to each other in hushed whispers. Aurora burst into the room and gave her mom and _aunt _a hug. "Mother, aunt Daae- This is my friend Eric. He saved me from these two boys who were trying to hurt me."

Her mother smiled. "Ah, so this is your acclaimed _Eric _that you so often visit." She laughed warmly as she looked over the mysterious black-clad man in her room.

"Erik?" It was Christine who spoke, her eyes full of curiosity and what could almost be described as fear.

"Christine..."

Aurora and her mother looked at the two people who were acting as if they knew each other.

Christine politely excused herself and left the room soon followed by Erik. As soon as they were out of earshot, she uneasily turned toward her former obsessor. "Erik, what are you doing here, especially with my niece?"

Just seeing Christine's beautiful figure again made his heart cry in vain for the woman he knew he couldn't have- like a forbidden fruit. "It's nice to see you again, Christine."

She began pacing nervously around the room. "You didn't answer my question, Erik."

"Well," he began. "If you must know, no, I am not holding Aurora prisoner. She chooses to come."

"Have you told her your true identity yet?"

"I have not."

Christine sighed. "Why are you here? You know very well that I am soon to be married to Raoul." She looked over at the Phantom. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to suppress the emotions rising up in him.

"Did I mention anything along those lines? I came here because I was dragged here. I hadn't the slightest clue of your presence here, Miss Daae."

"You should leave, Erik. It would be best- for both of us." Her eyes shone with sadness.

The Phantom nodded reluctantly. He slowly backed into the shadows of the house, and he was gone.

*********

Aurora continued visiting the Phantom every day, even when she matured and became a famous pianist and song composer. Erik also continued on with his life trying to make the best out of Christine's absence. He instead occupied his time with teaching Aurora to play at her fullest potential and watching over her. When Aurora told him of the early death of her aunt, the Phantom immediately went to her grave and mourned the loss of his lover. At the foot of her tombstone, he placed a simple red rose. Attached to the rose was the ring he had kept in his possession for twenty years after the opera incident.


End file.
